


Two Can Keep a Secret

by SubtextEquals



Series: Living, Loving, Fighting [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir are successful MMA Fighters who have had to keep their relationship hidden from all but their closest of friends and family. But once Tiberius Crassus learns of what they share, they have to make a decision between risking their careers or living in fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Keep a Secret

Agron tasted blood when he woke. Licking his lips, he found it there as well, dried and coming from the split in his bottom lip. Sighing, he pressed close to Nasir, whose form he had enveloped over the course of the night. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s hair and shifted ever closer so his half hard cock rubbed against Nasir’s ass.

Nasir must have sensed him stirring as he moved his hand over Agron’s and laced their fingers together.

“How sore are you?”

Agron meant to laugh but it came out as a grunt. “Ask me after I’m out of bed.” Though he didn’t have to get up to feel the effects of his fight last night or from when he’d pushed himself fucking Nasir after.

Nasir turned in his arms and pressed kiss after kiss to his neck. “Do you-- want me to-- take care of that?” he asked as he let his hand travel down Agron’s side, careful to avoid touching any bruises there. He reached for Agron’s cock.

Agron considered it as he tilted his head back more, but in spite of his small groan, said “too tired.”

At one point he would have worried that would put Nasir off of him, what they had, the whole thing, but now he simply waited as Nasir’s hand went to his neck and he gave him one last, lingering kiss to his throat before moving away.

After a few moments, Nasir sat up. The blanket that had barely covered both of them fell away, revealing bare skin. Unlike Agron, there were no bruises on Nasir’s, just the same scar along a section of his ribs.

“Agron?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Don’t call me baby,” Nasir chided.

Agron grinned and rolled onto his back to stare up at Nasir. “Yeah, babe?”

Nasir ran his hands down Agron’s chest, to his stomach, and then tickled him. Agron doubled over with laughter.

“Hey!”

Nasir stopped suddenly, as did his laughter but not the smile on his face. “I have to go now.”

Those words were still familiar from before, when they’d just meet up to fuck and nothing else. “Where? This is your apartment.” Agron asked, doing his best to keep his expression from changing.

“Naevia wants me to have lunch with her and Crixus.”

“Crixus?” Agron snorted. “He sent me get well flowers after our match.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s an ass.” Nasir leaned down again to press a kiss to Agron’s temple. “You can be too.”

“You’re charming, Nasir.” Agron’s voice was dry.

Nasir laughed while Agron tilted his head to bring their lips together.

“Do you still love me?” Nasir asked.

“Completely.”

Nasir let the next kiss fall into more passion until Agron had his arm around him and began to pull him back onto the mattress again.

Then the doorbell rang. Nasir pulled away with a sigh. “I told Naevia to call before she came.” He nuzzled Agron’s cheek. “You can stay here if you want.”

Agron ran his hand along the collar of Nasir’s shirt, still tempted to pull it off him and ignore Naevia. He sighed. “I’d better get home.”

“Alright.” Nasir gave him another kiss before moving away, dressing, and going for the door.

Agron followed him with his eyes, then retrieved his clothes from last night. He had to move slowly. He’d had worse fights, obviously, since Crixus had landed him in the hospital. But it still wasn’t pleasant. Last night Nasir had to do most of the “work,” riding him until he collapsed from exhaustion.

Once dressed, he fell back onto the bed and let his mind wander before focusing on what was being said in the living room.

“Are you going to tell me how old you are?” That must be Naevia.

Nasir laughed. “No.”

“I didn’t know how many candles to get for your birthday cake.”

Agron’s brow furrowed. Birthday cake?

Nasir’s response was a little cagier. “You know it’s not important.”

There was a pause. “Nasir, do you have someone here?”

“Of course I don’t.”

“Because you just glanced back to the hall and you have a hickey on your neck.”

Nasir swore. “Naevia--”

“You know I won’t tell anyone who your boyfriend is.”

Agron frowned. So Nasir was still keeping Agron’s identity a secret. It was what they’d agreed on. But it still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I know,” Nasir answered. “But we promised not to tell.”

“He could join us for your birthday.”

...Birthday?

That made Agron sit up.

Nasir sounded even more on edge when he spoke next. “It’s really not a big deal.” While he started rambling out of nerves, Agron found himself in the hall and then peered around the corner to find Nasir and the woman who must be Naevia.

“Birthday?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

Naevia saw him and brightened. “I thought it was him.”

Nasir looked back at Agron, who had never seen his boyfriend look more uncomfortable. “It’s not today. It's Monday. Naevia wanted to--” He swallowed. “It’s not important.”

“So you never told me?”

Naevia looked between the two of them. “Oh, Nasir.”

Nasir’s face now had a beautiful tinge of green to it.

“I’ll be outside.” Naevia quickly retreated to the door.

“It’s really not important,” Nasir said.

“Yes, it is,” Agron insisted. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Nasir brushed back his hair and then rubbed his temple before lowering his hand. “I don’t like celebrations.”

“You don’t like celebrations but you let Naevia get you a cake and never even mention it to me?” Agron’s voice rose.

“Agron, stop. I don’t like it and that’s all. Naevia wouldn’t know if she hadn’t pried it out of me during our classes.”

“Jesus Christ, Nasir.” Agron held out his hands in a helpless gesture. “Why do you do this? You never tell me anything.”

“I tell you things.” Nasir folded his arms.

“Not things like this. Not things about yourself. For fuck’s-- I told you when my birthday was and you gave me a sketch of me coming and then fucked the life out of me.”

Nasir’s lips curved into an almost dreamy smile. “Yeah.”

Agron snapped his fingers. “Nasir. The point.”

“Yes, sorry.” He took a deep breath. “Agron, this type of thing is new to me. The most I got for my birthday growing up was a cupcake with a candle in it and sometimes one of my brothers would shove it in my face before I could eat it.”

Agron stared at him for a moment. “I can’t tell if you’re joking.”

“And that’s why I don’t tell you,” Nasir grumbled. He dropped his arms to his sides.

“Wait, you are serious? I didn’t-- God, I didn’t even know you have brothers.”

“That depends on your definition. I have one brother, or I have two brothers and three sisters. Foster care.”

Agron opened his mouth but nothing quite got out of it. He rubbed his hair. “Oh.”

“Yeah. So with all of us-- it really wasn’t a big deal. It’s why I didn’t tell you. I don’t like to have a big--” He waved his arms. “Fuss over me.”

Agron filed this information with the rest of what he knew of Nasir and several things suddenly clicked into place while more holes in his knowledge of him tore open.

“I’m sorry,” Nasir said. He’d bowed his head. “I didn’t think it was important for you to know.”

“Well, it is. I have two days to get you a present.”

Nasir leveled him with a look. “Now I know you weren’t listening.”

“No, I was thinking more…” Agron stepped even closer and bent down to whisper in Nasir’s ear even though it was just the two of them.

“O-oh.” Nasir was blushing when Agron pulled away. “I-- wouldn’t say no to that.”

“See.” Agron kissed Nasir’s forehead. “I’ll get you loving your birthday.”

Nasir licked his lips. “It’s just Crixus and Naevia waiting so I don’t know if you’ll want to come but-- do you?”

“Yeah. I’ll keep from beating the crap out of Crixus just for you.”

Nasir grinned. “You’re a great boyfriend.”

 

“You’re a great boyfriend.” A swollen bruise had closed Nasir’s right eye but it didn’t stop him from leaning over the driver’s seat to meet Agron in a kiss. He’d won his last match, of course, and this at least was one celebration Agron knew he didn’t mind.

“So are you.” Agron’s mouth formed a grin. “We should do this at home.”

“My home?”

Agron moaned into the kiss Nasir gave him. “Let’s do mine. It’s been a while. My bed doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

“Or like sex.” Nasir pulled away from him after one intense burst of passion. “Let’s--” He paused as he stared at the parking lot. “On second thought, you’d better drive.”

Agron laughed as he got out of the car. “Good idea.”

They talked as Agron drove them to his apartment. Then, on the doorstep, Nasir grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him.

Agron jerked back. “Here?”

“Yeah--” Nasir sighed. “Sorry. I got carried away.”

Agron smiled. “Good. Hold that thought.” He opened the door and guided Nasir inside before closing and locking it. Then he was on his boyfriend. “You don’t want ice for that?”

“My eye will be fine.” Nasir broke away to pull his shirt off and reveal an ugly pattern of bruises along his torso.

“Will you say that tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Nasir smiled into the kiss he brought Agron into. “If you get that harness you bought for my birthday.”

“You want me tied to the bed?” Agron grabbed Nasir’s leg and brought it up over his hip.

“No, I want to climb you.”

Agron laughed. “Wait here.” He let go of Nasir’s leg and went back to his bedroom. He tore off his shirt as he went. Once he got to the bed, the rest of his clothes came off and he reached under the mattress. His hands quickly found his harness.

Honestly, it was more for show than used for actually tying someone down. The leather crisscrossed and was enough to get a grip on. It wasn’t made so much for rope but neither he nor Nasir were seriously into that sort of thing. Not that he was going to rule it out forever, if Nasir changed his mind about it.

“Nasir?” He called as he stepped into the hall only to find his lover waiting there, naked, smirking at him.

Then Nasir’s breath caught when he saw Agron standing there without any clothes, nothing on save the leather harness. “Come here,” he said.

As soon as Agron took a step toward him, Nasir had crossed the entire distance between them. He grabbed one of the straps with one hand, then another, and hauled himself up. Agron grabbed his ass to support him and at the same time parted his lips to meet Nasir’s kiss.

He walked forward to press Nasir against the wall. Nasir let out a hiss as his spine met it.

“Sorry,” Agron mumbled before Nasir’s lips were on him again.

Nasir’s fingers curled tighter around the harness and pulled to bring Agron closer. Agron had no choice but to move as Nasir jerked him. The straps bit into his skin until he found relief by covering his lover’s body with his own. Shortly after, Agron started to lose his grip on Nasir and pushed him up along the wall, plastering him against it using his own torso.

“You want it here?” Agron balanced Nasir so he could hold onto him with one hand while the other stroked his own cock.

“Maybe against the wall in the bedroom.”

Agron’s moan was muffled as he nuzzled Nasir’s head, hair spreading out over his face. “Why there?”

“You think I’m going to go without lube?”

They both laughed. It was almost a giggle before Nasir tightened his hold on Agron’s harness again and tugged. 

Agron pulled away from the wall, Nasir still clinging to him. “Fine, bedroom.”

Nasir didn’t draw back as Agron walked them to the bedroom. Once they reached it, Agron let go of one of Nasir’s thighs and grabbed the lube. Nasir still clutched the harness until Agron’s arm began to fail him and he had to press Nasir flat against the wall again.

Agron nodded toward the bed. “Are you going to let go?”

“No.”

“The bed is right there.” Hearing no more protests against it, Agron pushed a lubricated finger inside him.

Nasir moaned as his head fell back. “Yes.”

His grip on Agron’s harness stayed firm and Agron couldn’t back away. Not that he wanted to. Nasir started to slide down the wall but each time he pulled himself back up. His body weighed on Agron. Muscles stretched to hold them both in place.

Nasir grinned up at him before seizing the strap closest to his throat and pulling up. Agron bent down to kiss him, eliciting a groan from Nasir even as he slipped another finger inside of him. After that, he wasn’t allowed much time before Nasir began to grind against him.

“Agron.”

Agron took hold of his cock and had to still Nasir before pressing inside of him. The strain shifted across his muscles when he thrust into him, working new ones while relaxing old. Nasir got one arm around his shoulder to keep himself steadier. While his hand remained tightly on Agron’s harness, staying close. He whimpered each time Agron drove into him, his hips trying to move back but needing to keep even to support himself.

“You’re too eager.”

Nasir exhaled heavily in response. The warmth of his breath spread along Agron’s shoulder as he pressed his head against it. The next sound he made was stifled. He clung to Agron’s harness and leaned back so his spine hit the wall again. Agron glanced down his body, expecting to watch as Nasir’s hand curled around his cock to bring himself off but instead all he saw was his swollen eye and the bruises on his torso. The muscles beneath them rippled each time Agron thrust, coinciding with each groan. Coinciding too perfectly.

Agron stopped. “You’re too hurt for this.”

“I’m not,” Nasir insisted and tried to thrust back but Agron held him firm.

He raised Nasir up so he could slip his cock free of him and carried him to bed. Moving one hand to Nasir’s back, he supported him as he spread him out on the mattress. But Nasir’s hands were still on the straps of his harness and he pulled Agron down with him.

“I’m not.” Nasir reached for Agron’s cock.

Agron intercepted him and guided him away. “You’re too stubborn too.”

Undaunted, Nasir escaped his grasp and this time he was able to rub his palm against Agron’s cock, causing him to choke back a moan.

“Be careful then.” Nasir gave a sharp tug on the harness.

“Nasir--”

Nasir jerked the harness and moved out of the way as Agron fell onto the bed. His lips found Agron’s immediately as he ground against him.

“You’re set on this,” Agron moved his lips to Nasir’s throat.

“Yes.”

“Then don’t move.” Agron gently pushed Nasir flat against the bed. He started to move over him and found himself encouraged by fingers tightening around his harness until Nasir had brought him into a kiss.

“I told you not to move.”

“Yeah…”

“I’m not fucking you unless you’re still.” Agron’s hands went to Nasir’s hips.

Nasir sighed in response and his grip on the straps slackened. “Please.”

Agron leaned down to kiss him, allowing himself a long moment together, long enough for Nasir to part his lips and for Agron to tug on the bottom one with his teeth. He drew a far more pleasurable moan from his lover. Letting go of Nasir’s lip only to move so he could take his own cock in his hand, he pushed it inside of Nasir. Nasir shifted to move down into him but Agron gripped his hip tighter.

“Stay still,” he repeated. He stared down at Nasir, who had one eye closed, but was smiling in spite of everything. “I really shouldn’t do this.”

Nasir found his grip again on the harness and pulled him close until Agron had little choice but to kiss him. Having his answer, he slowly thrust into Nasir. Nasir might want to be fucked, he might want this hard as he’d wanted it against the wall, but he’d find himself disappointed. Agron’s hips bucked gently forward, filling him firmly, thoroughly, but at his own pace.

“Agron--” Nasir groaned.

Agron touched his cheek with his free hand and hushed him. Then he risked letting go of Nasir’s hip so he could curl his palm around his cock.

Nasir let out a drawn out moan. His hips started to move with Agron but as soon as they did Agron took his hand away from his cock and pinned him again. Nasir jerked on the harness.

“Not until you’re still.”

Sighing, Nasir obeyed. “Aren’t you supposed to take my orders when you wear this?”

“Next time,” Agron promised. He stroked Nasir again.

Nasir’s body trembled beneath him. He unhooked one hand from Agron’s harness and ran it along his shoulder before burying his fingers in his hair.

“Nasir…”

They hadn’t done this in a while. They hadn’t made love like this, softly. So often it was hard and fast, especially after a fight. But now that they had to take their time, Agron loved it. He loved the slow building tension. He loved the way Nasir locked his one good eye on him, how his hair had fanned out around him, how he gasped faintly with each thrust. He loved the way Nasir shook. And, when Nasir pulled Agron close again just before he came, Agron swore he would do this no other way.

A few thrusts later, when Agron came inside of him, everything seemed to blur before the haze lifted and he could focus on Nasir’s pants in his ear.

“Nasir?”

“I love you.”

Agron nuzzled Nasir’s neck. “I love you, too.” He kissed his throat. Lying there, it was some time before his own breaths evened out but once they did he groaned. “I’m getting ice.”

“Wait--”

“One minute.” Agron pulled away.

He didn’t even bother dressing or taking off the harness. The sight made Nasir smile when Agron came back into view.

“Here.” Agron unceremoniously shoved an ice pack on Nasir’s eye.

“I had one on before.”

“You need it again. Trust me.” He pressed the other ice pack to Nasir’s side.

“I’m fine--”

Agron settled in next to him, stretching out on his side. “Uh huh.” He kissed Nasir’s cheek. “Next time we’re holding off on sex until you’re better.”

“Agron--”

“Next time,” Agron repeated.

“Next time,” Nasir echoed faintly.

 

Agron woke twice during the night, once to find that the ice packs were on the mattress where Nasir had removed them. After taking them back to the refrigerator, he returned to bed and nestled against Nasir. Then, the second time, Nasir mumbled and groaned in his sleep. Agron stroked his back and kissed his shoulder until he calmed.

In the morning, he eased away from Nasir, pulled the blankets up over him, and showered. Nasir was still asleep by the time he got out. Agron paused to look at him. The swelling around his eye had gone down and there was now a black circle to replace most of it.

As soon as Agron took a seat on the edge of the bed, Nasir spoke.

“What time is it?”

“Eleven, I think.”

Nasir grunted then opened his eyes. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and winced. “You were right. We should have skipped the sex.”

“At least it was good?” Agron ventured.

“It was great. You’re always attentive.” His gaze landed on Agron and he smiled. “You took a shower without me.”

“Yeah.” Agron bent down to kiss him lightly. “Do you want to stay here for the day?”

“Spartacus will want to go over the fight.” Nasir started to sit up, stopped, and bit back a groan before sitting up fully. “Oh, maybe I am getting older.”

“How old are you?” Agron eyed his boyfriend, from his face to his body. There was no way he could be old enough to start whining about it.

“Twenty three.”

Agron laughed. “Complain once you’ve passed twenty five.”

“I will.”

Agron kissed his cheek. “I’ll have breakfast ready when you’re out of the shower.”

Nasir pressed his forehead against Agron’s. “Thanks.”

They shared a kiss before Nasir pushed up off the bed and left.

 

Nasir’s bruises had faded and his eye returned to normal the next time Agron had him on his bed. Nasir peeled his shirt off, exposing the last faintly discolored skin on his side.

“Kick his ass tomorrow,” Nasir said before bending over Agron to bring their lips together.

“They’ll take Caesar out on a stretcher.” Agron sank his hands in Nasir’s hair, deepened the kiss, and--

The doorbell rang.

“Agron--” Nasir started to pull away but Agron held him fast.

“Ignore it.”

It rang again and then once more shortly after for good measure.

“Agron.”

Agron growled and broke away from Nasir, rolling out from under him and leaving the bedroom. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to put it in order but messing it up more. He had his glare ready when he opened the door and fixed his eyes on this young kid who looked strangely familiar. He finally succeeded in placing where he’d seen him.

“Crassus?” His eyes narrowed. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Well, that is the question, isn’t it?” Crassus looked around and at anything that wasn’t Agron.

“Fuck off.” Agron started to close the door but then Crassus put his foot between it and the frame.

“I don’t think you want that to be your last words to me. Call out Nasir, this concerns him more than you.”

“Nasir? Try his apartment.”

“I thought he’d be wishing you ‘good luck.’” His eyebrows lifted at the last two words. “His car is outside.”

“How the fuck do you know his car?”

The casual air dropped and Crassus’s tone turned menacing. Or at least as much as it could, what with Agron knowing that the last time he’d seen him Nasir had beaten the crap out of him.

And then the words registered. “The same way I know you two have been fucking.”

Agron blinked then laughed. “Kid, get the fuck out of my door.”

“Would you like to see the pictures I have? Or hear the recording?”

Agron froze and Crassus took that opportunity to reach into a bag that had escaped Agron’s noticed. He held out a handful of photographs. Agron recognized them at a glance. There was Nasir on Agron’s doorstep from several days ago, pulling him into a kiss. He didn’t need to see the rest.

Agron brought his eyes up to Crassus. “This has nothing to do with you.” He grabbed the pictures from his hands.

“Don’t be deluded enough to think I don’t have copies,” Crassus said, noting the way Agron twisted the photographs. “Nasir will want to hear what I have to say-- unless you want this to find its way to the public.”

“You fucking--” Agron dropped the pictures, clenched his hand into a fist, and took a step forward.

“If you lay a hand on me my father will be sure you’re arrested and face a lawsuit.”

Agron halted. His father: Marcus Crassus. Everyone knew who he was and the fortune he’d amassed. Rumor was he’d spent some of it buying his son’s way to the professional level.

“Stay here,” he snarled before slamming the door in Crassus’s face. He picked up the pictures then headed over to his room. “Nasir.”

He found his lover with his shirt on, looking around the bedroom door curiously, obliviously.

“It’s Crassus. He hired some-- private fucking detective or something,” he spat out the words.

“What are you--”

“Here!” Agron handed him the pictures. His hands shook and he clenched them and raised his fist to his mouth as soon as the photographs were out of his hands.

Nasir looked at one, then the next, then another. His expression had gone blank.

“What does he want?” he asked quietly.

“I don’t fucking know. He won’t talk unless you’re there.”

“Does he have anything else?” Nasir still hadn’t taken his eyes off the pictures.

Agron swallowed against the hard lump in his throat. “A recording.”

Nasir’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “A recording?”

Agron bit down on his knuckles. He nodded.

“Then…” Nasir crumpled the pictures in his hand and choked out the rest of his words, clouded not by sadness but a far different darkness. “Let’s see what he wants.”

Nasir didn’t wait for Agron to lead him to the door. He moved past him and pulled the door open again. Crassus just had time to meet his eyes before Nasir spoke.

“You know what I can do to you in return so let’s skip the threats. Why did you do this?”

Crassus grinned. “I knew you’d be--”

Nasir seized Crassus by his shirt, dragged him inside, and pinned him against the wall. “You are so far past fucking around that if you go any further I’m taking your head and shoving it up your ass. What do you want?”

“Start with letting go of me.” However he was during a match, and Agron knew it was not good, Crassus was barely hanging onto his courage now. Only just mustering it to give the response.

Nasir didn’t move at first, then he released Crassus and stepped away. “You want Agron to throw his match?”

“His match?” Crassus laughed. “God, no. I want to see him shove Caesar’s face in the dirt.”

“Then me.”

As Nasir spoke, Agron kicked at an old tape player that had fallen out of Crassus’s pocket. He lightly stepped on it and dragged it closer to him.

“You are fighting me in one week. I think we both know who the winner should be.”

Nasir shook his head. “I should have--”

“But you didn’t.”

Agron picked up the tape player. It had been so many years since he’d seen one of these that operating it was mostly instinctive but he hesitated.

“I could make sure you don’t leave this apartment,” Nasir said.

“In one piece?” Crassus smirked.

“No, I could make sure you don’t leave this apartment, alive or otherwise.” There was no change in Nasir’s tone. It was a statement of a fact and if the situation weren’t as dire, Agron would have been turned on at it.

“Touch me and my father--”

“Your father isn’t here,” Agron snapped. He stepped forward, ready to lend a hand and keep Crassus there.

“If you want to spend the rest of your lives in prison I can’t stop you.”

Agron held up the tape recorder. “And you won’t go there? Violation of privacy--”

“If you want the court to hear the two of you fucking--”

Agron grabbed Crassus’s hair and drew his hand back, ready to beat him with the same tape recorder.

“Agron!” Nasir held his arm out to stop him but he himself kept glaring at Crassus. “You want the match? Is that it?”

Crassus winced as Agron’s fingers twisted his hair. “And any future ones.”

Nasir’s lips curled. “Fuck you.”

Crassus stole the recorder from Agron and pressed play. Immediately the sounds of them panting and groaning filled the air. “You mean fuck him.”

Nasir didn’t stop him this time. Agron punched Crassus twice in rapid succession before throwing him to the ground. “Get the fuck out!”

“Touch me again and my father--”

Nasir pushed him. “Do you know how I got that scar on my chest? Some stupid fucker like you stabbed me. I took his knife out and shoved it in his stomach. You cross me again and I’ll fuck both of you in the ass with a butcher knife. Get out!” Nasir seized Crassus’s shirt and dragged him to the door but not before Agron took back the tape recorder and crushed it in his hand.

He wished he could say Crassus looked cowed when the door slam in his face but even with his nose bleeding, that was a look of victory.

“That FUCK!” Agron slammed his fist into the wall. He reeled back and shook his hand. Blood dripped from the knuckles. “How did he--”

“Private detective, like you said and some shits that don’t give a damn about the law. Both apartments must be bugged. We need to go through this one.” In spite of his calm words, Nasir was breathing hard.

“Nasir--”

“Now. Unless you want a hotel room.”

Leaving the apartment. Now that would just give him more evidence to fuck them over with. Not that the damage wasn’t done. “No. Nasir, this is illegal. He can’t--”

“He can ruin our careers.” Nasir’s expression had gone blank and his body still.

“You’re going to--”

Nasir made a cutting gesture over his neck and Agron fell silence.

“Check the bed.”

Agron tried to be thorough but he kept having to pause to clench his fists and throw a pillow. A blanket. Something. Nasir still worked until he’d found a tiny microphone attached to an alarm and handed it to Agron. He didn’t need to ask twice before crushing it and slamming it against the wall.

Nasir straightened. “Now.”

“That fucking--” Agron kicked the bed frame.

“I know--”

“How long has he been--”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Nasir shoved the mattress back onto the bed frame and took a seat on it. He ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck.”

Agron wanted to take hold of the anger he felt and shove it away, control it, bury it, do anything he could but feel it. Nasir didn’t need him angry. He needed him to be rational and calm but the pictures that little shit had and, worse of all, the sounds he’d captured kept haunting him. What else had he heard? Whispered words. Quiet declarations of love that Nasir had struggled with for so long?

Agron fell onto the bed next to Nasir. Both hands were placed beside him on the mattress and he stared at a pillow he’d thrown against the wall.

“He’s going to want money eventually,” he said.

“I have no doubt,” Nasir’s voice was empty in comparison to Agron’s.

“And he wants all your matches with him. That’s going to ruin your fucking reputation.”

“I know.”

“He can’t fucking do this. He can’t--”

“Destroy our careers and personal lives?”

Agron fell back onto the bed. He covered his face with his hands before dragging his fingers down it. “Fuck.” He pulled his fingers back to run them through his hair and stared at Nasir’s back. All thoughts of taking him here in this bed had faded into nothing.

“Nasir?” he asked more softly than he’d spoken before.

“It’s just being used again, isn’t it.” The words were barely said aloud, coming out more of a mumble to himself than anything.

_Again?_ Agron wanted to ask but he doubted that any answer to that would be simple, or anything Nasir wanted to dredge up at the moment.

“Then don’t let him.” Agron kept his gaze on the back of Nasir’s neck, then moved it to his eyes once Nasir turned.

“Agron?”

“Don’t let him,” Agron said less certainly this time though not for lack of trying.

Nasir’s stare was piercing but then he fell back next to Agron. “Lose my career or stay under his thumb all my life.” He glanced over at Agron. “You’d just give your career up?”

Agron shrugged and didn’t realize he was breathing out a sigh until it left him. “Instead of giving into this fuck? Yeah.” He turned to look at Nasir. “Whatever you decide, I’ll support it.”

“What would you do if I beat him?”

“Do construction, go back to school, work at your tattoo shop.” Agron tried smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. Neither did Nasir’s when he made the same attempt.

“What will your family think?” Nasir asked.

“I think they’ll be pissed I didn’t tell them I’m gay. What about your brothers and sisters?”

Nasir laughed but there was no amusement or joy to it. “I haven’t spoken to them in years.”

“Nasir--”

Instead of replying, Nasir sat up. “We need to go through the rest of your apartment.”

Just like that, the fire in Agron’s eyes reignited and he shoved himself up off the bed. “I’m going to fuck his ass with a knife anyway,” he growled. Then he looked at Nasir. “What you told him--”

“I embellished a little.” Nasir stood.

“How much?”

Nasir cast a glance at him before moving to his dresser to look between it and the walls. “We need to get this over with.”

 

They tore up Agron’s apartment. Then they went and did the same to Nasir’s. Taking a break on the bed, they barely touched. They barely spoke either. Nasir’s eyes remained locked on the ceiling and didn’t move even when he furrowed his brow or pursed his lips together.

“Nasir?” Agron nudged Nasir’s hand with his own.

“You should get back home until your locks are changed.”

“Probably.” Agron didn’t move.

“Agron.”

“Yeah?” He turned to look at him and finally Nasir met his gaze.

“Can you?”

It took a moment before Agron realized what Nasir was asking. Not for sex, not for comfort, just to go. As if they were back to the first few months of their relationship. The muscles in his face tightened, he fought back any display of emotion, and he pushed himself off the bed.

“Yeah.” He waited to see if Nasir would change his mind as he went for the door. After he reached it, he glanced back at him and found his lover had raised his hands to his face. “Nasir?”

“I’m sorry. I need to think. And you have a match tomorrow.”

Agron leaned against the door frame for a time. “I could--” But if Nasir wanted him here then he wouldn’t be kicking him out. “Yeah. Call me after the match?”

Nasir didn’t move. “I will.”

Agron stepped out of the room. He was tempted to straighten the paintings and furniture on the way out but instead forced himself to go directly to the door. He left.

 

Agron half expected his match with Caesar to be called off at the last minute. Several times he’d been set to fight him and it’d been canceled each time. To say that animosity had built up would be an understatement. Whenever they’d passed each other during training, harsh words were exchanged, some epithets, insults regarding their mothers, and sometimes a few blows.

Caesar grinned at him, even through his mouth guard. Agron raised his fists, ready to knock a few teeth out of his mouth. As soon as the match started, he certainly did his best to do just that.

Caesar got in the first few blows until Agron recovered. And then, as soon as he blocked the next few, Agron focused on Caesar’s stance.

That little shit Crassus had wanted him to beat the crap out of this guy. He barely dodged Caesar’s fist at that thought. But the next few things that ran through his mind gave him the strength to launch an assault of his own.

Being confronted on his own doorstep. The pictures. The recordings. Knowing someone had broken into both his and Nasir’s apartments to listen to every fucking word they said.

Agron punched Caesar at each thought, harder by the moment. Caesar lost his footing.

Nasir had sent him away.

Agron slammed his hand into Caesar one more time. He stepped back and smiled as Caesar stayed down. When his eyes searched the crowd they landed on familiar people: Spartacus, Duro, even Crixus, and no Nasir.

 

His friends met him outside in the parking lot. A woman or two tried to drape themselves on him, probably expecting him to want to work off his adrenaline with them, but Agron let Spartacus handle it.

“God, Agron. You fucking nailed him.”

Agron glanced at his phone. He hadn’t missed any calls. “Phrasing, Duro.”

“You drilled him into--”

Agron rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck, Duro. I think you’re doing this on purpose.”

Spartacus snorted. He only just covered his mouth by the time Duro turned to him.

“What?”

Spartacus shook his head. Then he pulled his hand away and nodded at his friend. “Agron, do you have a phone call you need to make?”

“Where’s Nasir?”

Spartacus glanced at Crixus, who shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Great,” Agron muttered. He’d asked him to leave, then he hadn’t even showed up to his match.

“What’s going on?” Duro stepped closer to inspect his brother. “Did you two fight? You look like shit.”

“Yeah, that’d be the few punches Caesar got in,” Agron spoke dryly. “I’ll talk to you two later.”

“I thought we could go--”

“Later, Duro,” Agron snapped.

 

Fuck waiting for Nasir, as soon as Agron was on his way home he called. His knuckles still stung but he brought the phone to his ear.

“Where are you?” he asked as soon as Nasir said hello.

“I ran into Crassus before your match. They kicked us both out.”

Well, that-- alright that made sense. Agron could definitely forgive him that.

“How bad did you beat him?”

“I only got one punch in. I’m sorry.” Nasir did genuinely sound apologetic.

“Don’t be sorry for that.” He paused and made a turn to bring him closer to his apartment. “I wish you could have seen my fight. I floored him.”

“You can describe it to me in person. I’m at a hotel.”

Agron nearly ran into another car when he forgot to apply the brakes in time. “A hotel?”

“You’d rather risk one of our apartments?”

“I thought--” Agron bit his tongue. Hadn’t that been the point of rooting through both their places. “Which hotel?”

 

Agron hated slinking into the hotel room. He didn’t regret those wild first few weeks with Nasir, didn’t regret anything in their relationship. But with hotels came certain associations. Quick fucks before Nasir showered and left. He wasn’t expecting much different when he reached the room, walked inside, and was nearly pounced on.

“You really did beat the crap out of him.” Nasir pulled Agron’s shirt off for confirmation and he must have spotted only a few bruises there as he wasn’t careful shoving him back onto the mattress.

“I told you.”

“You did.” Nasir smiled, climbed over him, and kissed his lips.

Tentatively, Agron ran his hands over Nasir’s body, giving a tug on his shirt. But he stopped once Nasir pulled away. Opening his eyes, he found a perplexed look on his lover’s face.

“What is it?” Nasir asked.

Agron continued to lie back while Nasir sat up. “What is what?”

“You’re barely kissing me.”

Agron grabbed Nasir’s shirt to bring him back down. “I’ll fix that.”

Nasir peeled Agron’s fingers away. “Stop.”

Agron let go and watched as Nasir moved onto the side of the bed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t know what to expect. We haven’t gone to a hotel room in almost a year.”

Nasir looked over at him. “Do you really feel safe in your apartment?”

Agron sighed and sat up. “They have what they want.”

“I know. I know they do.” Nasir averted his gaze from Agron’s, instead fixing it at the sheets he’d pushed down. “I still don’t feel safe. I’m moving out.” He sighed. “Sorry, I was trying to have it feel the same.”

“Have what feel the same?”

“Us. This.” He gestured vaguely at the bed. “Our after match fuck.”

“It stopped being a fuck a while ago.” Agron rested his hand on Nasir’s thigh. He couldn’t say the adrenaline hadn’t left him. He would certainly like to have Nasir beneath him so he could thrust into him hard, or else watch Nasir ride him, but his heart was now pounding not with eagerness but at the direction this conversation was going.

“It did,” Nasir whispered.

“I don’t want to go back to it.”

Nasir was silent for a moment, then leaned into him and kissed his neck. He rested his head against Agron’s shoulder. “Me neither.”

“Don’t let that fuck change what we have.” Agron craned his neck to look down at him.

Nasir shook his head. “It’s not that. The hotel- it doesn’t mean anything about us. I’ve been staying here since last night.”

Agron stroked his arm. “You really don’t feel safe.”

“It’s different when you don’t know if anything you say or do is being watched. I don’t know if we missed something.”

“Have you figured out what you’re going to do?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Nasir’s voice hardened. “I’m going to beat the shit out that asshole.”

Agron drew Nasir into his lap. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

The kitchen table before Agron looked like it was about to fall apart. The chair creaked under his weight. He rubbed his forehead. While Duro was quickly shoveling some bacon into his mouth, he had to turn down anything to eat.

“You usually cheat on your diet with me,” Duro commented. “Can’t work it off in your training?” As always, there was a note of bitterness when he talked about Agron’s profession.

“I’m not hungry.” He grabbed the glass of orange juice that Duro had offered him, stared at it, then pushed it aside.

“You came for breakfast and aren’t going to eat anything.” Duro nudged him with one greasy finger. “Something you want to tell me?”

“I came out to our parents.”

Duro pressed his back against his chair. “Shit.” He squinted at Agron. “They didn’t take it well?” He asked with a note of skepticism.

“No, they took it great.”

Duro shoved his plate aside. “What is it?”

Agron pushed his hand through his hair. “Duro, if I were to tell you that in a few days someone is going to release some pictures of Nasir and I kissing and probably a recording of us having sex, what would you say?”

“Do you want me to kill them?” came Duro’s immediate response.

Agron’s laugh was cold. “No, I’d do that myself.”

Duro leaned in. “So you’re serious?”

Agron nodded, looking up to see a murderous gleam in his little brother’s eyes.

“What the fuck do they want with you? Money?”

“He’s got more than enough of it. He wants to beat Nasir in their match.”

“Crassus?”

Agron’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t know you follow it.”

“You think just because I washed out I don’t follow it? I still watch all your matches and I have to make sure the guy my brother’s fucking doesn’t embarrass himself.”

Agron opened his mouth. “Duro--”

“Is Nasir going to kick his ass?”

Agron nodded. “Yeah. That’s why I’m warning you.”

“Did you warn our parents?”

Agron almost laughed at the thought of that or he would have if it weren’t terrifying. “Oh God, no. I hope we can keep this from them.”

Duro made a face. “Yeah. Do you want some help?”

“With what?”

Duro closed his hand into a fist. “My arm isn’t broken anymore. I lost my shot at fighting professionally but I can still kick his ass.”

“Thanks, little brother.” Agron found himself grinning. “I wasn’t thinking of going that far but…”

 

Duro was on one side of Agron and Spartacus on the other. Somewhere in the crowd, he knew, were Crixus and Naevia. Given their relationship with Agron, they’d all agreed it was best for him not to be near them until the time came. Duro might be there for him, and Spartacus for both of the couple, but Crixus and Naevia were only in this for Nasir.

“How hard did he train?” Duro asked Spartacus.

“He nearly broke the punching bag and my arm.”

Agron grinned. “That’s my boyfriend.”

Duro looked around at that comment.

“Oh, who fucking cares who hears.” Though over the noise, Agron doubted anyone would be able to pick out a single conversation.

And, once Nasir stepped up to meet the little shithead who’d been spying on them, Agron didn’t hear anyone else either.

Duro said something. Spartacus yelled. Agron stayed silent with his jaw clenched.

Nasir let Crassus throw the first punch. He blocked it and shoved him back with his fists. Crassus tried circling him but Nasir stepped quickly to keep his face to him. When Crassus tried to strike again, Nasir dodged and brought his fist up to meet Crassus’s face. Then his leg to kick him. Another punch. Another. He practically threw him onto the mattress.

Nasir almost always trashed his opponents. It was what had drawn Agron to him, that first time he saw him. He’d only seen someone lithe and tiny. Someone he thought wouldn’t make it five minutes. Yet there had been enough fire in Nasir that it spread and inflamed Agron until he’d dragged the man into a hotel room and they fucked each other senseless.

Now? Nasir wasn’t on fire. He was a fucking inferno.

Crassus barely got in two punches and even from his position Agron could tell they were feeble. When Nasir kicked the legs out from under him, Crassus stayed down. Agron hoped the ceiling provided a good view because the shit damn well wasn’t seeing anything else for some time.

Agron screamed his triumph. Nasir searched for him in the crowd and held up his fist.

Agron just managed to find his breath. “Fuck, I love him.”

 

Crixus and Naevia ran into them just as they were leaving.

“Are you all ready?” Agron asked.

Spartacus gave the group of friends and acquaintances a once over. “It looks like we are.”

“You know you don’t have to do this.”

Crixus’s eyes locked with his. “As long as Nasir is being stupid enough to date you, I’ll have to have your back when I’m not busy breaking it.”

“Sure, flower boy.”

Before Crixus could say anything, Naevia pushed Agron away. “Go find Nasir. Have fun.”

“I know we will,” Duro said darkly.

At that moment, Nasir walked up to them, sparing Agron the search. “I didn’t think I’d see all of you in the same place.” He looked from Agron to Crixus.

Agron got his arm around Nasir’s shoulder. “Come on, let me get you some drinks.” Then, pausing in the midst of the crowd, he pulled Nasir closer to him and kissed him. He didn’t bother checking to see how many people stopped or who had noticed. Instead he smiled and slipped his hand through Nasir’s to drag him away.

“What are they doing?” Nasir asked as he shot a glance back at his friends.

“Don’t worry. They won’t get into trouble.”

 

Usually after a fight, the first thing Agron and Nasir did was tear each other’s clothes off and fuck until either morning came or they passed out. Or both. This time Agron took him to one of the bars they sometimes frequented. Sitting in a booth, he ignored the at times nasty shot his way once he got Nasir on his lap.

He ended up spilling some of his vodka on Nasir’s shirt but his boyfriend only laughed in response.

“Have you ever had a more satisfying fight?” Agron asked.

Nasir laughed. “You have no idea how great it was to beat the crap out of him.”

“Twice as fucking fantastic as it was to watch.”

Nasir smiled as he took another drink. Agron had to tighten his grip around Nasir’s waist to keep him from swaying, even though he was seated on him.

“You really are a lightweight,” Agron teased.

“I drink all the time.”

Nasir tried to drink again to prove it but Agron grabbed the glass from him and set it down on the table in front of them. Just after, he glanced up and saw a panicked looking Crassus making his way towards them. The closer he came however, the angrier he tried to look.

“You two. I will ruin you,” he fumed.

“Did I scare the shit out of you?” Nasir flashed him a grin.

“You-- you can’t intimidate me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Agron took a sip from his drink. “Did you run into someone you can’t handle?”

“I’ll let everyone know--”

“Have you noticed that my boyfriend is sitting on my lap? Do you really think we care what you show now? Or what evidence you’ll give the police that you broke into our homes if you release that recording?” Agron took another drink. “Some people really aren’t happy about that.”

Nasir snorted and tried to stand but Agron held him firm.

Agron continued. “You’re going to have trouble picking out a target with all the enemies you’ve made.”

“I only need one more. Agron, if you knew who you were dating. All the information I have on him-- you’ll be very interested in knowing.”

“Oh, fuck off. I’m trying to drink.”

“What if you knew his criminal record--”

Nasir tilted his head to look at Agron. “Agron, do you care that my foster father used to beat me?”

Agron squeezed Nasir’s hip. “I only care if he’s alive so I can beat the crap out of him for it.”

“I already did that and went to juvie for it.”

Agron touched his cheek to bring him closer and kiss him. “I can still beat the shit out of him.”

Nasir waited until the kiss was over. He leaned back in Agron’s arm. “Then one time I stabbed someone but got off on self defense.”

Agron still had his eyes on Nasir. “Is that how you got the scar?”

“Mhm.”

“Anything else?”

“I had an ex who was a burglar. I got dragged into his shit and was almost imprisoned for it.”

“Asshole.”

“You have no idea.” Nasir looked over at Crassus. “Do you have anything else on me?”

Crassus’s mouth opened and closed like a dying fish gasping futilely. “You were in a gang?” he offered.

“Check the record. That’s a lie my ex’s friend told to try and pin the blame on me. Next?”

Crassus’s jaw was slack.

Agron nudged Nasir off of him but still kept one arm around him. “If that’s all, I need to pay.”

“Enjoy what fights you have before it all ends.” Crassus finally managed.

Agron waved at him. “Enjoy showing off that black eye and broken nose. They won’t be the last you get.”

 

By the time they got to their hotel room, all that Nasir was ready to do was pass out. Agron lay on the bed next to him, stroking his hair until he too managed sleep. When he woke with his head splitting, he could just imagine how Nasir, who had practically buried his face in the pillow, felt.

“Did I really say all those things?” Nasir’s voice was muffled and just barely comprehensible.

“About your past? Yeah.”

Agron couldn’t make out the rest of what Nasir said.

Agron rubbed his back. “Hey, I don’t care.” He kissed his shoulder and then had to lie back at the nausea that move prompted.

“Thank you,” Nasir groaned.

Agron closed his eyes, then opened them several moments later to look at Nasir. “Thank you for telling me, even if you were drunk.”

Nasir made a soft noise before turning his head to squint at him. “I trust you.“ He tried to open his eyes wider but grunted instead. “So what did you do to scare the shit out of him?”

“Our friends cornered him and made a few threats. Something about how he couldn’t bribe his way out of this and that between all of them they could ruin his career. There might have been a something about tearing his fucking knees out Nancy Kerrigan style. I don’t know if they went with that.”

Nasir let out a very small laugh. “Good.”

“So do you think he’s right about our careers?” Agron asked.

“Probably.” He ran his hand over Agron’s arm. “But we had a good run.”

“You’re ready for something else?”

“With you?” Nasir’s fingers crept up to his neck. “Yeah.”

“Good. Do you want to have lunch somewhere?” Agron caught Nasir wincing at the light. His own stomach churned. “Or dinner?”

“At a proper restaurant?”

“It’s about time we actually had a date,” Agron leaned into Nasir’s touch.

Nasir’s lips curled into a smile. “Yeah, it is. The little shit might have done us a favor.”

“I think he did. I was getting sick of hiding everything.” Agron took Nasir’s hand and twined their fingers together. “Hey Nasir,” he started when he saw that his boyfriend’s eyes had closed.

“Mm?”

“After dinner, do you want me to bring that harness here?”

Nasir laughed, grabbed Agron’s shirt, and pulled him close so he could bite his neck. “Perfect.”

Who said they couldn’t have some secrets?


End file.
